A Sinful Love Story
by KittyKatnissEverdeen
Summary: The 73rd Victor, Kristen, wins her games and goes home. She thinks everything will be normal from here on out. But she is wrong. So, so wrong. Soon she falls in love. And refuses Snow's offer of selling her body. Then her world comes crashing down. Rated M for incest, language, and, well sex.
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

**AN: **Well, this is my new story. I'm sorry about my other story, it's not on hold, I'm just having trouble with it.

This story is inspired by Flowers in the Attic. I love that story.

* * *

Our district escort prances up on stage. She takes her place in front of the microphone and taps on it twice.

"Welcome, welcome. Here is a video brought to you all the way from the capital!" Kiki, the district seven escort practically squeals. We all watch through the film. As soon as it finishes Kiki starts up again.

"Ladies first!" She chirps. She sticks her hand in the giant fish bowl and moves it around until diving in and grabbing a card. She opens it and it reads, "Kristen Foxworth!" Everyone gasps as I walk up the stairs. I'm trembling all over. My worst nightmare came true.

Kiki goes over to the boys' names and pulls out a card. "Michael Walters!" And a boy walks up. He looks about thirteen, or fourteen. "Happy hunger games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She leads us both to the Justice Building.

The first person to visit me is my older brother, Dylan, he walks up with our younger sister, Haley. He sets her down and she hugs my legs as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. With his dark brown hair, striking blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin, he looks nothing like me. Whereas, I have ginger colored hair, green eyes, and pale skin, people used to think we were dating, but that's absurd.

I cry into his shoulder and he rubs my back soothingly.

"Don't worry Krissy, you can win. You can do it," He soothes.

I nod and say, "I know, but what if I can't. You and Haley are the only ones who cares about me, I want to come home, I really do."

"You can, and that's final," He says sternly.

"Okay, I'll try," I say and he hands me a necklace with a mini hatchet on it.

"Your district token, wear it if you can," He says. I nod and he clips it on my neck.

"Why are you crying?" Haley asks me. She looks more like me than Dylan, but she still has those blue eyes our father had. She also has those chubby little 5-year-old cheeks and ginger colored hair. Everyone loves her.

"I just don't want to go away, that's all," I say brushing the tears from my face.

"How long will you be gone?" She asks.

"Just a few weeks or so," I smile at her.

"Okay," She smiles back. I hug her small frame before picking her up and handing her to our brother. I kiss her little cheeks before looking up at our 17-year-old brother. We stare in each other's eyes before he kisses my cheek.

"I love you big brother," I say and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, little sister," He says and kisses my cheek again.

A peacekeeper walks in and escorts the two out.

* * *

We are ushered to the train. I stare in awe at all the crystal, gold, and sliver in the first room. I sit down in one of the plush chairs. "I'll go get your mentors, Johanna and Blight," Kiki says. "Lord knows they're probably in the bar car." She mutters. Michael and I look at each other and snicker.

I turn and look out the window at the blur of trees as the train passes from District Seven to District Six. Johanna and Blight stumble into the room already half-drunk and collapse in the chairs in front of us.

"Well-ll," Johanna says. She's nothing like the last time I saw her. Then again, last time I saw her, she hadn't been in the games... "Look at the fresh meat." I stand up. I brush the non-existent dirt from my tan skirt and walk to where I presume my room is. I can't see her like this.

I go to my room and sit on my bed. I already know sleep is a thing of the past.

* * *

**A Few Days Later, In The Tribute Tower.**

* * *

I'm woken up by Johanna jumping on my bed, and I nearly fall off. At least she's not hung over.

"What the hell Johanna?!" I all but scream.

"I just needed to wake you up," Johanna says innocently. I huff and get out of bed.

I slip into my training clothes and walk out to the dining room. I eat a bit of food, but not much. Kiki takes us down a few minutes early. Don't want to be the last ones.

I walk over and stand next to my district partner. Before the instructor starts, I look around. I notice, even though I'm 15, I'm still the smallest tribute. Smaller than the 12-year-old from District Eleven. _Good, _I think silently to myself, _I can be like Johanna and play weak. I'll just have to make it look like I can't do anything._

The instructor while I'm still sizing everyone up. My head snaps over at her. I hang on to every word, memorizing everything. When we're dismissed, I go over to the knot-tying station, seeing that no one is bothering to go over there. While the I'm is there, I learn a few new knots I didn't know about. After that station I walk over to the fire building station. The only other tribute there is the other red-headed tribute in the games. I smile shyly at her before starting on a fire.

* * *

After training, I walks back up to the flat alone. I go into my room and change into a tank top and some spandex shorts. _I need to get out of this building. _I don't leave a note, for if they wanted to find me they'd just have to look, and silently walk over to the staircase. I run up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. I open the door at the top of the stairs and peek out. I see the roof. Perfect. I open the door completely and step out. I feel the crisp air on my arms and sigh. It's beautiful out here.

I walk over to the edge and sit down on the ledge. I let my legs hang over the edge while I think about home.

"Kirsten!" Johanna yells. "Time for dinner!" I get up and walk back to the door. I slip down the stairs and to the dinning room. I sit between Johanna and Blight, my district partner's mentor.

For dinner we eat this bird-thing filled with some orange sauce. Even though the meal is delicious, Michael and I don't eat much. We're both too worried about the days to come. After the meal I go back up to the roof.

I sit there, motionless except for the rise and fall of my chest, staring down at the Capitalites scurrying around on the sidewalks. I start to doze off around ten, so I get up and walk back down to my room. I crawl under the covers, not bothering to take off my clothes, and fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Evaluations. **

* * *

I wait with the other tributes to get called in.

"Kristen Foxworth," A monotone voice says. I stand up and walk over to the doors.

I walk over to the axes and pick one up. I know I'm good enough to get at least a 9, but for my 'weak' facade to work, I need to get a low score.

I lift it up and throw it at the target, purposely missing by a long shot. The Game Makers laugh at me. It aggravates me, but I needs to stay cool.

I try throwing another, and miss again. I'm dismissed after that and walk out to the elevator. Next to the elevator stands the District Two tribute in all his glory. I roll my eyes and walk up to the elevator.

"Hey Seven," He says cooly.

"Two," I say indifferently.

"Ooh, what got your panties in a twist?" he teases, walking up to me.

"Nothing, you twat," I spit.

"What's your name?" He asks, ignoring me.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Because, I want to get to know you, I'm Cato, by the way," He says slyly.

The elevator door opens and I dart into it. "Horrible meeting you, Cato," I say as the doors start to close.

I sigh in relief as the elevator shoots up.

A _ding _signals I'm back at the flat. I climb into the floor and to the entertainment room.

I flop down on the couch and wait for my district partner to get back.

Not even four minutes after I sit down, my district partner, Michael, walks in and flops down next to me.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"I _tried _throwing an ax, what about you?" I ask him.

"I threw some knives, I think I did pretty good," He smiles at her. I'm about say something else when Kiki walks in.

"Come on children, let's eat dinner, and then let's see your scores!" She trills. We get up and follow her to the dinning room.

I sit next to Johanna and Michael. I slowly eat my dinner, waiting for this to just be over._  
_

After everyone else finishes and we all move out to the entertainment room, the TV comes to life.

"Welcome, welcome. Time for the tribute's scores," Caesar starts.

The career districts score high, of course. Except for the district one girl, Glimmer, who gets a seven.

Then Caesar comes to district seven.

"District Seven's Michael, with a score of...9," He says.

"Good job," I smile at him.

"And, Kristen, with a score of...5," He says. I stare at the screen in disbelief, before getting up and not even bothering to watch the rest of the scores. I walk to my room and have a little celebration. My plan is going perfectly.

I wash up and go to bed. Tomorrow I have to look my best.


	2. Chapter 2 Interveiws

**AN: **Okay, originally, I planned to write out all of the chapters, then post them all like an _real _author. But, I hadn't realized it would take a while to do that, and I still have A Love Story to worry about. I already have chapters 1-5 complete and chapter 6 in the works. So, I'll update every day, and/or every _other _day.

* * *

"And our very own, Kristen!" Caesar practically yells as I walk shyly onto the stage. Tonight I'm wearing a soft pink dress that is tight at the chest and flows out at my waist.

"Why, hello Kristen, take a seat, take a seat!" He says excitedly.

"I'm already sitting, Caesar," I smile at him.

"Oh right!" He says sitting down in the chair next to me.

"So, a five?" He sighs.

"Yeah, for what I did, I think I deserved at least a six," I say, eliciting a laugh from the crowd.

"Oh really? What is your favorite thing about the Capital?" He asks, changing subjects completely.

"My favorite thing? How hospitable it's been. My brother would have loved it here," I lie through my teeth. Dylan would have hated it here, and the Capital is anything _but _hospitable.

"Ah. your brother, and was he the first one to see you the day of reaping?" He asks.

I get a little teary-eyed thinking about Dylan, and how I'm probably never going to see him again. "Yes, and my younger sister," I choke out.

"And what did he say to you?" He pries.

"He said-he told me that I could do it. That I could win," I say, letting a few tears slip from my eyes. _Thank god my stylist barely put any make up on me. _I silently think to myself.

"And win you shall," He says right as the buzzer goes off.

"Well," He starts, standing up. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

I walk off stage to my mentor.

"Jo, can we go to the room and watch the rest of the interviews?" I ask her. She nods and puts her arm around my shoulders, leading me back up to the seventh floor.

We sit down on the couch just as Michael's interview starts.

I look around and make sure we're the only ones in the flat. As soon as I'm sure, I cry on Johanna's shoulder.

"God, I miss them," I sob. She strokes my hair and hushes me.

"When you win, you'll get to see them," Johanna says.

"_If_ I win. _He_ probably doesn't even have hope in me anymore," I say sounding defeated.

"Don't say that, he always will. Stop beating yourself up," My mentor says.

"Thanks Jo-Jo. Are you sure you're not my _actual _sister?" I ask, laughing.

"Yeah, remember when we would go out to the woods and chase each other around with our parents' axes?" Johanna asks me.

"Yeah, and that one time when I tripped and almost chopped my finger off," I laugh again. She laughs with me. We cut our little party short when everyone else comes into the flat.

I cough nervously before standing up and dusting the invisible dust from my dress. "I'm going to bed," I announce.

I walk down to my bedroom and change out of my slightly revealing dress and into a light purple night-dress

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

* * *

"Kristen...Kristen, get up!" Someone yells next to he, adding effect to the nightmare I'm currently suffering through.

I scream as my eyes snap open.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Johanna says next to me.

"No, it's fine. When do I have to be ready?" I ask.

"Umm... A bit before ten would be alright," Johanna says.

"Okay. Well, get out so I can shower and get dressed," I say pointing to the door.

I hop out of bed and into the shower. I press a few buttons and turn a few knobs and cold water sprays out of all four sides of the shower. I shriek and jab a few more buttons before hot water sprays from the sides with a scent that I can only describe as springtime.

After I finish, I hop out and on to the plate thing that blows air at you. When I'm dry, I walk out with a towel wrapped loosely around my midsection, grab the clothes that are layed out on my bed.

I amble out of my room and grab a bit to eat before being escorted up to the roof where the hovercraft waits for us. I gulp and look up at it. That is the vehicle that's transporting me to Hell. What if it crashes before we even get there? I'd die before I got my first kiss.

"Okay," Johanna says as we walk to the 'craft. "I want you to stay away from the cornucopia. That's where the real bloodbath will be. Even after that, unless you _absolutely _need something from there, don't go. The Careers usually set up camp there."

"Any last advice?"

"Stay alive." She slightly nudges me towards the Hovercraft. She smiles faintly at me before I start walking to the 'craft.

* * *

**Under the Arena.**

* * *

I wait in fear with my stylist. In only a minute or so, I'm going to be up in the arena, fighting or fleeing.

"30 seconds," a monotone voice says.

I take a shaky breath and stand up. I walk over to the plate and wait. Wait to be taken into a nightmare. Wait to kill or be killed. Wait for the games I know she's going to win. The plate starts rising and I get in a slightly confident stance. _For Haley _I chant to myself. _For Dylan._

I look around at the arena. Woods. Mountains. Snow. And a golden cornucopia in the center of it all.

I look back up at the clock ticking down from 60 seconds. But now, I only have 10 seconds to find an ax in the pile. If there even is one.

I spot them. Right in the center. Taunting me. The gong rings and I'm the first to the golden structure. I grab two axes and a small backpack.

Another tribute is at the cornucopia, he whips out one of the knives he just picked up and hurls it at me. It slices deep in my arm. I yelp, but keep running. If I don't, I die.

I keep running until the pain is unbearable. I stop and put my hands on my knees as I gasp for air. I hear a twig snap behind me. With my good arm I pull out my ax and whip it at whoever is behind me. I hear a screech, a thump, and a canon. I stride over to the clearing and see the District Five girl laying sprawled out on the unnaturally green grass. I blink back tears, for I need to show how strong I can be. I can't let _them _get into my head and make me think I've done wrong. I rip the ax from the girls chest. I bet _that _surprised the Game Makers. I keep walking.

When I decide I'm far enough away from the other tributes, I slump down on a tree stump. I need to dress my wound soon. I'm already feeling light-headed. I pull out the knapsack I got from the cornucopia. I pull out everything and make note of what I have. _Water canister... Food... Rope... Iodine... White gauze... _White gauze! I put everything except for the white gauze and tug off my jacket. I tear off the part of my sleeve that's right above the cut. I take the torn sleeve and place it on the cut. I wince, but keep applying pressure to it until it stops bleeding. I then take the gauze and wrap it around the wound.

I put the gauze back into my pack. I grab my axes and stand up. As soon as my feet hit the ground I'm knocked over on my back by some huge mass.

I look up and see the face of the District Five boy.

"You killed my district partner!" He yells. I look at him confused, about to say _'This is the Hunger Games, what do you expect?' _But before I can even say anything he slams my head on the hard ground.

"I loved her!" He yells again, making me flinch.

He pulls out a knife. "So, I'm going to kill you. Like you killed her." He holds it to my throat. Just as he starts pressing in on my jugular, as I feel the scarlet liquid seeping from my neck, and I have my eyes closed tight, waiting for more pain to come, I feel the weight being thrown from myself. My eyes snap open and I see the boy laying unconscious on the ground next to me. I look around and sees _my _district partner standing next to me. He stretches his hand out to me and I takes it gratefully.

"Thank you, for saving me," I say once I'm up.

"Well, wouldn't want my district partner to end up like his, now do I?" He jokes playfully.

"Yeah, no kidding," I say.

"Want to spare him?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you?" He asks awkwardly.

I sigh and shake my head. I pull out one of my axes and walk over to the unconscious boy. I crouch down next to him and slit his throat quickly, like he was about to do to me only minutes ago. His cannon goes off a few minutes after.

"So, do you want to be in an alliance?" I ask.

"Sure, why not? We obviously make a great team," He smiles at her.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you I'd be like him," I say pointing at the tribute.

He smiles at me again and we start walking away. He slips his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you get anything at the cornucopia?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I got a pack and a few throwing knives, What all did you get?" He asks.

"This pack, and two axes. I need to wash them off though," I say looking down at the two, bloody axes in my hands.

"You want to split our things?" He asks.

"Sure," I hand him one ax and he gives me four throwing knives. "Let's get out of here."

He nods and we start walking away from the body.

* * *

We kept walking until we finally reach a stream.

I run over to it and sets everything down. I pull out her axes and wash them off. I watch as the now purple water, flows down stream before filling my water canister with water and putting a few drops of iodine in it.

"Did your pack comes with a water canister?" I ask him. He nods his head and pulls one out of his pack. I fill it up and put some iodine in it before handing it back to him.

"You have to wait for a little while," I say standing up.

"Okay," He says, and we start walking again.

We see another tribute in the distance. I spot her first and I put my finger to my lips, signaling to Michael to be quiet. He nods and tries handing me my other ax. I shake my head and push it away. I pull out one of the throwing knives he gave me. I aim it the best I can and throw it with force. It hits the tribute in the back, bringing her down.

There was no cannon, so I pull my ax out and run to the girl. I turn the tribute over, so she's laying on her back, and stab her in the heart with the ax. The cannon finally rings out through the arena. I pull the ax and knife out of the tribute's body.

"Let's go," I say. He nods his head and we keep walking.

We thought we would be safe for the rest of the day.

We thought both of us would make it through at least the final eight.

We thought wrong. So, so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 The Games

"So, how many are left?" I ask him.

"I think about-" He starts, but he gets tackled by a large man. I scream. The person that attacked us looks like he's alone.

While the two boys are wrestling I run over and stabs the big one in the shoulder with a knife.

He yells and looks up at me. I see the ice blue eyes and know exactly who it is.

Cato.

I whip out another knife and stab him in the other shoulder, and twist it around. He yells in agony and flees. But not before stabbing Michael in the stomach with his sword.

I run to his side.

"D-do you think I can wrap it?" I ask.

"No, it's too deep," He says staying calm. _How can he be so calm?! _I scream silently. _I'm not even the one dying and I think I'm going to scream. _

He's holding his stomach tightly, but the blood keeps seeping though his fingers.

"Here," I say as I grab out the white gauze. I wrap it tightly around his midsection. "Lay down." He does as I say and lays flat down on his back.

"Can you sing?" He smiles at me weakly. I nod my head and sing the song Dylan always sung to me after a nightmare about our father.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said,  
'I'll never let you go.'  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
__I remember you said,  
'Don't leave me here alone.'  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,  
__Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down,  
__You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
__Come morning light,  
You and I'll be and sound.  
__Don't you dare look out your window,  
__Darling everything's on fire,  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
__Hold onto this lullaby even when musics gone, gone,  
__Just close close your eyes,  
__The sun is going down,  
__You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
__Come morning light  
you and I'll be safe and sound,  
__Ooh (ooh) Ooh (ooh)  
__Lala (lala)  
__Lala (lala)  
__Ooh (ooh) Ooh (ooh)  
__Lala (lala)  
__Lala (lala)  
__Just close your eyes,  
__You'll be alright,  
__Come morning light,  
__You and I'll be safe and sound,  
__Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh."_

By the time I'm done, Michael has a small smile on his face and his eyes are closed. It almost looks like he's sleeping. But it's not fooling me. I know he's dead. I plant a small kiss on his forehead before getting up and walking away.

I take Cato sword, my two axes, the eight knives and both bags. Along the way to the next stream, I transfer the stuff from his bag to mine. I hide his bag in a hollow log. I put the sword on my belt, arrange the knives in the inside of my jacket, and carry one ax in each hand.

"I guess I have an armory now," I smirk. _Play the cameras. Don't let them see how bad that one hurt. _

I start walking in the direction of the cornucopia. _I'm going to kill that sick bastard. He deserves to burn in hell with the rest of his allies._

I get to the edge of the forest. I see the golden cornucopia shining, and in the mouth of it I see the District One boy, sitting there with just a few spears near him. _He's not even paying attention. Idiot._

I grab out a few knives and get ready to throw them. I throw one and it nicks him in the shoulder. _Well, at least I know I can't throw these long distance. _

"Clove?! Stop throwing knives at me!" He yells. I roll my eyes and grab out my ax. I throw it and it hits him in the chest, bringing him down. _One down, three to go. _

The others don't seem to be around, so I run up to the cornucopia. I grab a bigger sword out of it and dispose of the still bloody one. I grab more knives and two different axes.

"Great. Now I'm stocked up better," I mutter to myself. I hear the voices of the other careers nearing me. I duck behind a big crate and wait for them to get closer.

As soon as they get close enough I can tell it's all three of them. I hear Cato's booming footsteps on the ground, Glitter's high-pitched flirting, and the Clove bitch plotting how she's going to 'kill the District Seven slut.' I roll my eyes again and stand up slightly. I raise one of my axes and throw it at Glimmer. It hits her square in the middle of the chest. I immediately duck back down behind the crate. I hear the murmurs of confusion between the last two careers.

I stand up, taking the sword out of its sheath. "Miss me?" I taunt, pointing it more towards Cato than Clove.

"The ax bitch finally decides to show up," Cato says. Underneath his shirt, I can see the bandages on both of his shoulders.

I smirk and say, "I see your cuts healed nicely."

"Cato, I thought you said you got attacked by wild animals," Clove says confused.

"Nope. He got stabbed. By the _District Seven bitch_," I mock.

"I thought you were shy," Cato says almost angrily.

"Well, you thought wrong. If anything, I'm probably even a better fighter than you," I taunt. Cato's face is so red with anger, he could put a crayon to shame.

"Yeah right. Bring it, you probably don't even know how to use that sword," He says taking out his sword.

"Just kill her already Cato!" Clove screams.

"I thought you'd never ask," He says and runs toward me.

I start running toward him too, and when I'm close enough, I swing, trying to hit him in the chest, but my sword is a lot heavier than the ax I'm so used to. As I swing, the sword swings up and slices his head right off his body. Both Clove and I stare at the head in shock as Cato's huge body falls to the ground with a loud _thump_.

I collect myself before Clove and throw my other ax at the raven haired girl. It hits her in the stomach. It doesn't kill her, but she won't live through it. As Clove's body hits the floor I see my district partner, with the gaping hole in his stomach as I sang to him. I slump to the ground, knowing that I could have saved him. I _should_ have saved him. I cover my face with my hands and try my damnedest not to think about him.

I crawl over to Clove's gasping body.

I take the career's hand in mine. Clove tries flinching away. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I really am." I keep my eyes locked with her's. I watch as the life fades out of her hazel eyes. After her cannon rings out through the arena I close the girl's eyes and walk away. _I sank down to their level. I'm a monster like them._

I walk away from the scene and back into the woods.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. _I chant silently.

I climb a tree and tie myself into the branch I was sitting on and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I'm startled awake by the howl of some creature. From the sound it could be a wild dog, but when I look down, I see it's _definitely not _just a wild dog. I look down at the creatures staring at up at her with their teeth bared. I see all different colored eyes. But only one color stands out. Striking blue eyes. The eyes that haunted her these past days. The ones I would always see light up with laughter. Dylan's eyes. I scream, a high-pitched, bloodcurdling, eardrum bursting scream.

It startles the mutts and they howl with my screams. I'm unable to tear my eyes away from the mutts. I hear another equally loud scream, them a canon ripple through the arena. I keep screaming until my throat is raw. Yet, I keep my eyes fixed on the mutt with my beloved brother's eyes. I get up and sling the backpack's straps on my shoulders. I have to leave the sword on the tree, because it's too heavy. I throw it down and I slices through the head of one of the mutts. I grab my two axes and throw it down, like I did with the sword, and it plunges into the back of another mutt. I jump from the branch down to the ground and start running. One of the mutts latches its jaws around my calf and tears part of it off. I yell out in agony. I fall down, but quickly get back up. I keep running, even through the torture I'm going through.

I see the cornucopia and see Cato's head is still laying in front of it. _Sick bastards. Leaving the head there for a reminder of what a monster I am. _I also see the massive tribute from District Eleven on top of the golden structure. Thresh.

I keep running until I get to it. I climb on and fall over on top of it, heavily breathing. From what I can see, Thresh is in no better condition. I stand back up and take out my ax. Thresh seems unarmed, but I'm not sure.

Just as I'm about to land a quick, painless death-blow, he stands up too. I almost cower in fear. Almost.

"I saw you talk about your brother and sister in your interview," He starts in his deep voice. "I could see how much you'll need them, and so I want you to go home. I don't have anyone that will need me at home. I saw what you did to Cato, and I have to say, I didn't expect you to even be able to lift that sword off the ground, let alone do any damage with it," He smiles at me. "Make it quick." I nod and lift my ax. I take a deep breath and land a fatal blow right in the skull. His cannon goes off immediately.

I sigh in relief and slump down. I black out, but not before seeing the flash of white as a peacekeeper comes down to pick up my limp body.


	4. Chapter 4 Their Victor

**AN: **In this chapter, I'm going to have Tyler's POV for what happens before the reaping.

* * *

"And I give you, _the _victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, Kristen!" Cesar yells, as I walk onto the stage. Tonight I'm wearing a light blue strapless dress that falls to my knees, with sequins across my bust. Tonight, I actually

"My, you look lovely," He compliments. I blush and say, "Thanks."

"So, you just won the Hunger Games, how do you feel?"

"Alive," I say bluntly, eliciting a laugh from the crowd.

"Yes, yes, you are very alive, other than _alive _how do you feel?" He asks.

"Like I want to go home and see my brother and sister," I say.

"Yes, your brother, and how do you think he's doing?" He asks.

"Good, probably happy his baby sister made it through the games," I say, smiling lightly.

"Yes, and what about your sister?" He asks.

"Oh, she doesn't even know what the Hunger Games are. But, she'll love the new house," I smile thinking about them. God, I miss them.

"Well, let's watch your games, and after we can see what he and the rest of your family said about you," He says turning over to the big screen on the other side of the stage. I gulp and look over at the screen.

* * *

**Back at District Seven (Before The Reaping)**

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of wet tears and small sobs. I look over and see my younger sister with tears streaming down her freckled cheeks as she weeps. I turn over and shake her slightly. Her eyes snap open and she looks around before her emerald-green eyes settle on my face. She sighs in relief and she hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry," She says. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, it's fine," I say and hug her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"The usual dream I have before reaping," She says. "Except this time _I _got reaped instead of you." I see the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Don't worry, Krissy," I try to reassure her. "Your name is only in there 4 times. There are people who have _way _more slips in there than you do."

"Y-yeah," She says. "People like you," I hear her mutter under her breath.

"Don't say that," I say, hugging her closer to my body. I can't let her think like this. She'll end up like when dad died. "Sure, I have a couple more slips than you, but that doesn't mean I couldn't handle myself in the games. But, you, you're my little sister. I couldn't bare it if you went into the games."

"I hate the games," She says.

"Me too," I plant a kiss on the top of her head and try to fall back asleep.

* * *

"Kirsten, wake up," I whisper to her. She groans and sits up. She rubs her eyes with her fists, much like a child the same age of our youngest sister would.

"What time is it?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Ten o' clock on the dot," I say.

"Okay," She steps out of the bed and stretches. She walks into the bathroom and brushes her copper hair. She ties it up in a pony tail and walks out. She walks over to our dresser and pulls out a baby blue colored dress. She steps out of her nightgown and slips into the dress. She yawns scratches her head. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

I snap out of my trance-like state and nod my head. I walk over to the bathroom mirror and fix my hair. I go over to the dresser and grab a white dress shirt and black dress pants as she slips on some shoes. I change into my clothes and we walk out to the kitchen. We sit down at the counter and start eating our breakfast. I check my watch and see it's already noon. We go and sit on the couch silently until our youngest sister comes out of the room. I see Kristen's eyes light up upon seeing her. She holds her arms open and Haley jumps in them. Kristen gives her a tight squeeze before setting her down.

I check my watch again and stand up. It's time.

* * *

**Back in the Capital, after the interview.**

* * *

I walk off the stage, into the arms of my mentor.

"I just want to go home Jo-Jo," I say, about to cry.

"I know, I know. You only have to wait 'till tomorrow," She says. She leads me up to our floor.

"I'm going to go hang out with some of the other victors, you have the entire floor to yourself," Johanna says, about to walk out the door.

"Wait!" She stops at the elevator. "Can I come? I need human interaction."

"Sure, but be prepared to see a bunch of drunks," Johanna says, taking me up to the twelfth floor.

From what I can see, Haymitch, Chaff, Brutus, Finnick, Seeder, Gloss, Cashmere, and Blight are already here.

All of them seem equally drunk, except Haymitch, who is already almost piss drunk. I sit down next to Finnick and Brutus, since they don't seem like they would throw up on me, yet.

"Hey! It's the girl who beheaded my tribute!" Brutus laughs, throwing his arm around my thin shoulders. "Where did you learn to wield a sword so good?"

"I-I just did what I saw Cato doing," I say looking at the floor. _Monster._

"Oh, Brutus, don't remind her of her arena time, she just got out," Finnick says. "She probably want to have her mind on other things." He purrs, making me shiver.

"Finnick! Stop tormenting the poor girl!" Johanna whines.

"Yeah, well, every girl likes this," He says pointing to himself.

I feel a surge of almost...confidence? "Yeah right. I can barely stand sitting next to you," I say smirking proudly. He looks appalled that the small, shy, new victor just said that.

"But-but, I'm the sexiest thing ever!" He says holding his heart.

"No, if anything, I am," I say, fluttering my eyelashes.

Finnick stares at me for a moment, his eyes looking upon me with love.

He looks like he's about to nod, agreeing with me, when he snaps out of it.

"Nuh-uh, I am!" He says, smirking.

"Nope. I am!" I wink.

This goes on until Johanna just yells, "NOPE! NOPE! I AM!" Making everyone in the room laugh, including me.

Haymitch walks-more like stumbles-over to the bar and grabs some drinks. He goes to hands me one, when Finnick swoops down and grabs it out of his hand, just as I'm about to grab it.

"No, no, no, you're underage. No alcohol for you," He says.

"But, um...please?" I ask unconvincingly. But with the look I give him, he gives in and hands me the drink. I smile and raise my glass, everyone following, and then take a sip. I cringe when the alcohol burns down my throat. I drink the whole thing, though. And six glasses later, I'm talking about Dylan.

"So, are you two, like...um, dating?" Jo asks me.

"What?! No! He's my brother!" I laugh. "And anyway, I like someone else."

"Ooh, who is it Kitty?" My name is Kirsten, so of course people, especially drunk people, would call me that.

"Uhh, no one?" I question myself.

"Oh, okay," Finnick slurs.

"I'm going back to my floor, I don't want to be too hungover tomorrow," I try to stand up, but fall flat on my face. I start laughing.

"It's her first time drinking," Johanna tells everyone. I feel myself being lifted up by a pair of muscular arms before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5 The Train-Ride Home

I groan as the sun hits my eyes through the curtains. I open my eyes slowly, as if not to blind myself. I immediately feel the pounding headache set in. And the nausea. I jump up and runs to the bathroom. I throw up and wash my mouth out in the sink. I get in the shower and take a cold shower.

I step out and dry myself off. I walk out of the bathroom butt naked. I shriek and jump back into the bathroom when I see Finnick and Johanna sitting in my room.

"Awe, come back out, I liked that outfit!" Finnick whines.

"I didn't!" I yell from behind the closed-door.

Johanna opens the door slightly and hands me some clothes. I slip them on and walk out.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask brushing my damp hair as I walk out.

"Well, I'm here to bring you home, and he wants to give you a goodbye hug," Johanna says motioning to Finnick.

"I-I did not come her to give her a goodbye hug!" Finnick says as his cheeks heat up.

"Oh come here you big baby," I say as I open my arms for him. He stands up and hugs me.

"Well, let get home brainless. You got a brother and sister to hug," Johanna says, dragging me, by the arm, out of the room.

"Bye Finnick!" I yell after him.

"Bye, Bye!" He yells just as the elevator closes behind us.

"I think he likes you," Johanna says.

"No, how could anyone like me?" I ask.

"But, look at the way he looks at you," My fellow victor says.

"So? I've seen that look in lots of guys. It's called _lust,_" I says. "And you call me brainless." I mumble.

"Oh, lust? He always has that look in his eyes. I was talking about the _love_," Johanna says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"He was probably thinking about Annie," I say nonchalantly.

"No, don't you remember? He only loves her as a friend. He probably _loves _you," Johanna teases me.

"H-he can't. He has so many other girls that would like to sign up for job of being his girlfriend," I say.

"Oh kid, I know. But he could still have the hots for you," She keeps teasing. "And I know that one guy that would love to... _spend some time with you_."

"Oh, really? Who is it?" I ask.

"Um... that Mason kid. The one one year older than you," She says.

"What!? He's an ass! He wouldn't like me," I say.

"I bet he does. And, who couldn't love you? Finnick fell for you. Brutus wasn't mad at you for _beheading _his tribute. Haymitch actually got you a drink of _his _booze. Soon, everyone will be falling at your feet," She says, pinching my blushing cheek.

"How? I ruthlessly _murdered _children. Or, that's what it looked like on TV," I say, looking down in shame.

"Oh, all the victors did. They get over it. And, when you have to start-" Johanna cuts herself off.

"When I have to start what?" I ask, looking up at the taller girl.

"Well, some of us victors...we have to _sell_ our bodies," She says slowly.

"Like _prostitutes_? I thought you had enough money," I say, obviously completely oblivious to all of it.

"We do, but none of the money goes to us. _Snow_ sells us-" The elevator dings. "We'll talk about this later." She whispers walking to the car that will take us to the train station.

We get in and see the bronze haired victor we thought we left in the Tribute Tower.

"Finnick! What are you doing here?" I whine.

"Well, first of all I'm here because I need to get home too, second of all, I thought you loved this," He points to himself. "And third of all, I'm coming to District Seven with you two."

"Noo!" I whine again.

"What? You don't love me?" He fake pouts.

"No, you're actually pretty awesome. I just don't want you to come home with us. Why are you anyway?" I ask.

"Oh, I am?" He smirks. "And can't I hang out with my favorite victor without being questioned?"

'Told you.' Johanna mouths to me. I shake my head. "Come on Jo-Jo, let's get back to District Seven."

"Yeah. You got a sister to see, I heard she's missed you," I smile.

"Yeah..." I mutter getting in the car next to Finnick.

I look up at Finnick. He's a few feet taller than I. He looks to be about 6'4, where I'm only 4'10.

"Like what you see?" He smirks at me.

"No, I was just wondering why you're so tall," I say absent-mindedly.

"I'm not tall, you're just short," He teases.

"I am not!" I say looking away.

"Fuck yeah you are. You could be a smurf, someone just has to paint you blue," Johanna joins the mocking.

"I don't get it. Everyone is taller than me! I _hate _it! Even Dylan is like three feet taller than me!" I all but scream.

"Who's Tyler?" Finnick asks with a mix of curiosity and... jealousy? Laced in his voice.

"Her brother," Johanna answers for me.

"Oh," Relief floods his face. The car stops and we all get out and walk to the train station.

"Oh, sweet, sweet train, I missed you," I say throwing myself on the couch.

"What's District Seven like?" Finnick asks, pushing me aside so he can sit on the couch.

"There are a lot of forests," I answer vaguely.

"Well, duh. I mean, what are the people like?" He asks.

"Most people keep to themselves. Others are pretty nice. There _are _a choice few that are pretty mean though," I say being a little less vague.

"Oh. Sounds like a nice District," He says. I try rolling over, so I can agree with him. But I don't realize how close I am to the edge of the couch. So, I roll over and almost fall off the couch. I shriek and close my eyes tight, waiting for the impact of the hard ground, but I never feel it. I open my eyes and see Finnick holding me.

"Oh gosh. That would've hurt," I say awkwardly. He chuckles and sets me back down.

"Yeah, good thing the sexiest thing in Panem was here to save your life," He smirks again.

"Psh, if anything, I'm the sexiest thing in Panem!" I say.

"Oh, don't start this again!" Johanna screams. "All of you should know by now, that _I _am!" Finnick and I look at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah right Jo, I am!" I say. We start 'arguing' again until it's dark outside.

"NO! NO! I'M THE-" Johanna starts. "I'm going to bed," I cut in.

"Aw, I was just about to get out the drinks!" Finnick pouts.

"No, you were right last night. I shouldn't have drunk that. I'm never drinking again!" I say as I start to run to my room.

I close the door and walk over to the dresser. I pull out some undergarments and go into the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out, I change into the clothes I grabbed out and crawl into bed.

* * *

**Out in the livingroom, in the train. Finnick's point of view.**

* * *

"Finnick, do you really like her?" Johanna asks me after her victor goes to bed.

"Yes, she's amazing. I think I'm starting to love her.." I say in an almost...scared voice.

"You do? Why?" She asks staring at me.

"Because, she's so selfless. She had just met that boy and when he died, she gave a proper burial. She's funny. She's nice. Should I go on?" I say with a dreamy look in my eyes.

"You listed all those things, and you didn't even mention her body?" She questions.

"Yes, she has a nice body. But that doesn't matter to me," I say, holding my head in my hands. "I've fallen, and I've fallen hard-" The shrill scream of the sleeping victor cuts me off. We both jump to our feet and sprint to the young girl's room.

We walk in and see her screaming the same high-pitched scream she screamed in her games. Johanna sits down beside her and gently shakes her awake. She stops screaming, but doesn't fully awake up. Now, she's just thrashing, and whimpering. "Kristen. Wake up," I try. Her eyes snap open and she looks around wildly before calming down a bit.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" They younger victor asks with tears in her eyes.

"No, don't worry. We were already awake," I say in a soothing voice.

"Oh. Okay. I'm not tired anymore," She says sadly. She gets up, still clad in only her underwear, and walks over to her dresser. She pulls out some fluffy pajama pants, and a tank top. She slips into them and walks past us two. We both stand there, with our mouths gaping open, looking at each other.

I shrug my shoulders and follow the girl. Johanna walks into the room and sees I already broke out the booze. _  
_

She sits down and pulls the bottle that I was tilting my head back, about to drink and chugs down half of it.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

* * *

I watch in utter horror as the two mentors pass the bottle back and forth. I stand up and say, "Actually, I need fresh air." Just as the train comes to a halt.

"A part of the train is not working, it will take about half an hour to fix, thank you," A voice says.

I sigh and walk out of the stopped train. I take a deep breath and sink down to the ground. I rest my head on my knees and overs my face with my hands. I take a shaky breath as I start feeling the tears stinging my eyes. "The eyes," I whisper. "They looked so real."

I stay sitting there until someone shakes me. "Um, ma'am?" Someone asks me. I look up and see a Capital attendant. "The train is about to leave." He says. I thank him before standing up and getting back in the train. I pass the other two bickering victors on the way to my room. As I pass them I hear the words 'love' and 'Kirsten'. I shrug it off and mutter, "they're just drunk." I make it to my room and lay back down on the bed. I close my eyes and whisper, "Just a few more hours."

* * *

**AN: **Does anyone have any suggestions for this story? Because as I have said in all of my stories, I aim to please.


	6. Chapter 6 A Great Homecoming, Right?

**AN: **Sorry this took longer than I said it would, but my internet connection went down and I couldn't get on the site. ;-;

* * *

I crack open my eyes and looks around my train room. _Only an hour left until I can see him. _

I climb out of the soft bed and and walk over to the bathroom. I shower and brush my hair. I get dressed in a blue tank top and flowing orange skirt. From what I learned from my stylist, I applies a small amount of makeup to my face. When I look in the mirror I sigh and slip some three inch wedges on before walking out to breakfast. I sit down at the table and see Johanna and Finnick both nursing their hangovers.

I sigh again and start eating. When everyone else is finished we move out to the tv room.

"When will we be in District Seven?" I ask the two adults.

"In.." Finnick checks his watch. "Half an hour."

"Okay. Thanks!" I call as I run down the hall to my room.

* * *

**Johanna's POV**

* * *

Finnick sighs as his eyes follow her all the way down the hall.

"You still love her?" I ask him.

"How could I stop?" He says absent-mindedly.

"Hm." I act like I'm thinking. "Maybe when you realize she's 15, and your 23."

"That's only 8 years," He says still looking at the now closed door.

"I guess," I shrug my shoulders.

The small victor walks back out and sits in between us two, her arm touching Finnick's.

* * *

**Back Kirsten's POV**

* * *

The train starts slowing down, which means the we are nearing the district.

I start hyperventilating thinking about my homecoming. _What if I do something stupid? What is they hate me because of how ruthless I was during the games? _

"Kirsten, whats wrong?" Finnick asks me.

I tell them my worries, and they tell me it's nonsense.

"Don't worry, you did what you had to," Finnick says to me. I wrap my arms around his chest like I would to my brother and almost start sobbing. He looks taken back by the gesture, but doesn't hesitate to wrap his muscular arms around my gaunt frame.

The train comes to a halt and we pull away immediately. I stand and wipe any emotion from my face. I walk out onto a stage and sees the cheering crowd. As soon as I spot Dylan and Haley with my friends Serenity, Tyler, and Jared, a smile is plastered on my face. I stand in the middle of the stage as Finnick and Johanna come over to my sides. I wave at the crowd before looking over at Johanna pleading with my eyes, asking, 'Can I?' The taller girl nods her head and I run over to my brother first. I throw myself at him, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his torso, and my arms around his neck.

He stumbles back from the sudden impact, but wraps his arms just under my butt to keep me from falling. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and breathe his earthy smell in.

"I missed you," I whisper.

"I missed you too," He whispers.

He lets my legs fall and as soon as my feet touch the ground, Haley runs over and hugs my legs.

"I missed you so much! Where were you?!" She yells.

"I told you, I had to go away," I smile sweetly to my young sister.

"Oh, when are we going to move into the new house? Dylan keeps talking about it," She looks up at me, her role model.

"In a minute, do you want to meet my new friend, Finnick?" I asks my young sister.

"Finnick, as in Finnick Odair?" Dylan butts in, acting over-protective as usual.

I get up from my crouched position to meet my brother in the eyes. "Yes. That Finnick. What's the problem?"

"Nothing. Let's meet him," He huffs.

I call Finnick over and he jogs over to the us.

"Finnick, this is my brother, Dylan," I point to him. "And Haley," I point down to the small girl. "This is Finnick." The tan victor crouches down next to the young girl and pulls out a bag with candy in it.

"He seems nice enough," Dylan mutters to himself, but I hear him.

"Yes, he is," I almost scowl him.

A peacekeeper walks up to Finnick and taps him on the back. He stands up and turns to face the other man.

"Yes?" He raises his eyebrow.

"From President Snow," The peacekeeper says in his stern voice, and hands him a card that has names, times, and addresses. He gulps and looks back up at the officer.

"Okay, I'll be right there," He says. The peacekeeper nods and walks off. He turns back to me and says, "I have to go back to the Capital, and then back to District Four. I can't stay here like I planned, I have to leave on the next train."

My eyes sadden a bit, but I say, "Okay. Visit as much you can." And I hug him.

He walks back to the train as soon as it pulls up.

I look back up to my older brother and the sadness that was once in my eyes, disappeared completely.

"Come on, we got a house to move into," I walk in the direction of the Victor's Village.

* * *

We walk until we come to the new house in the center of the twelve houses. It already has a few lights on, which means our witch of a mother moved in without us. I send a worried glance at Dylan, and he smiles warmly, settling my nerves. I'm the only one who doesn't like our mother. Dylan loves her. Haley is too young to understand why she could be hated, so she adores her.

We walk into the two-story house and over to where we presume the kitchen is. While the other two walk over and hug _their_ mother, I stop in my tracks. _Cooking. Smiling. Sucking up to the new victor. _

My mother opens her arms to the other children and looks me right in the eye. I glare fiercely while mother smiles sweetly. I storm off leaving my smirking mother and two confused siblings. I run up the stairs to the room which has all my belongings. I slam the door closed and lock it before walking over to the nightstand next to my bed. It's the nightstand that was next mine and Dylan's bed, since we had to share a room. It has a locked compartment that no one knows about-not even Dylan.

Underneath the small drawer is a small, finger sized, indent. I press it and type in the four number code. A smaller drawer pops out, which has a photo of our father, and a small promise ring our father gave me right before he went into the lumber business. A promise ring to assure he'd be safe. The only promise he ever broke.

My father was shredded to bits by a wood chipper. There was barely even anything to bury, or say goodbye to. After our beloved father died, our mother nearly went insane. She kept it cool, but whenever something reminded her of her husband, like how I look almost identical to him, she would always space out. Now, to the other kids, she's a normal, sweet, loving mother. But to me, her second child, she's a witch. She thinks her first girl should be _perfect_. But no, because of our mother, I'm far from it. I stare at the photo of our father, my daddy. I twist the small ring around my finger. It's real silver with a small garnet in the center. It must have cost a fortune. And he _still_ gave it to his daughter and not his wife.

I don't know I'm crying until I see a small tear drop on the picture. I hear someone knock on the door and then Dylan's deep voice.

"Krissy, come out! Mom made dinner!" He keeps knocking.

"No!" I scream, my voice hoarse from sobbing. "I'm not hungry!"

"Come on Kirsten! You need to eat, you're becoming smaller than usual!" He yells.

I shake my head. "Go away!" I sob. "I-I just want to be alone." I say in a soft voice.

He starts to panic. "Kirsten, you don't have your knife with you, do you?"

My eyes widen. _He doesn't trust me?! I don't need to be on suicide watch! I only did it once! Or twice... Or a few times..._

I shrink down further and look at my scarred wrists.

I silently get up and walk over to the window while my brother keeps knocking on the door. I judge how much fall damage I would get if I jumped. I crawl out of the window and slide down the roof. I hang on the gutters and drop down.

I stand up, unharmed, just as I hear my bedroom door open. I run over to the fence next to my home. It's never on, so I slip under the fence. Out of the corner of my eye I see my brother at the window.

I run to the other side of the dense forest where I keep my ax. I hear footsteps behind me and I duck behind an old willow tree.

"Kirsten, what's wrong?" Dylan asks coming up behind me. I jump and place my hand on my heart while breathing heavily.

"Dylan! Don't scare me like that!" I scowl.

"Sorry, once again, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Dad would have loved the house," I start, not meeting his gaze. "I miss him. So much." I feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I spin around so Dylan couldn't see my stupid tears.

He walks up and places his hands on my shoulders and rubs them in an attempt to soothe me. I start sobbing for the second time today.

"Why did you run?" He asks. "You made me worried."

"Because!" I pull away from my brother like his touch burned me. "You were talking to me like I was going to cut myself or something! Can I not be trusted?!"

"Kirsten," He starts. "Of course you can be trusted. But, because of your games, I just thought you would..." He trails off.

I become furious! Livid! I whip around and glare at my older brother. "What?! Just because some traumatizing things happened in my games makes you think I would end my own life?! That I would just slit my wrist and wait for someone to come and find my limp body?! What kind of person do you think I am?!" I weakly pound on his muscular chest in an attempt to hurt him like he just hurt me. He snatches my small wrists and I sink down to the ground with silent tears streaming down my face. I close my eyes tight and look away.

He kneels down, still holding my now limp wrists. "No, I don't think you'd end your life like that," He whispers. "I was worried. That's all." He hugs me.

He rubs my back as I cry on his shoulder. "Why?" I ask, sounding almost defeated. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

"I don't know. I was stupid for being worried," He says before lifting me, who is still in the fetal position, and walks me back to the place in the fence next to our house. He walks in the back door to the house and up the stairs to my room. He lays me down on my bed and sits behind me.

He rubs the tense spot between my shoulder blades and I instantly unwinds so I'm just laying on my side. I sigh and roll over so I'm facing my brother. I avert my gaze so it's facing the ceiling. I flutter my eyes closed and fall asleep. He plants a kiss on my forehead before getting up from the bed and going to his room so he can go to bed.

* * *

**AN: **Before I added these author's notes, the chapter was exactly 2,000 words long. Just thought you should know. ^^


	7. Chapter 7 Two Shattered Hearts

I wake with a start and a big, fluffy pillow in my face. "Wake up sleepy-head!" My younger sister yells.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I raise my hands in front of my face in surrender.

"Breakfast is ready. And Dylan says you have to get up," The small one informs me.

"Okay, tell _Dylan_, that I would like to sleep in," I mumble. Our brother walks in with his arms folded over his chest.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" He smiles.

I glare halfheartedly at him before addressing him."Okay. _Dylan, be a dear, _would you mind _going away_!"

"Come on Krissy! It's already 9:30!" He pouts and sits on the side of my bed. "Plus, later, we can go out to the lake." He whispers, so Haley can't hear. She's much too young to be in the woods.

My face brightens up and I get out of bed and head to the conjoining bathroom to shower and get dressed. I dress in some blue jeans and a tank top with a long sleeved button up, making sure I have my swimming suit underneath. I slip on the wedges I wore yesterday and walks out of the bathroom.

"Well, let's get some breakfast," I say and walks down to the kitchen. I'm not surprised to see our _mother _already left.

I grab a pancake and some orange juice before sitting down at the table and eating. The other two follow shortly after.

After we finish, we put Haley down for a nap and walk out the back door.

"What if she wakes up and finds we're not there? She could go to a peacekeeper and tell. We would both get whipped twenty or thirty times," I say worried just as they get under the fence.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She could sleep through an earthquake. And, she never wakes up before two in the afternoon," He says as we start walking to where they hide our axes.

"I won't need mine, I can just use my knife if something dangerous happens," I say, pulling out a few throwing knives.

"Okay, well, I'm still taking mine, just in case," He says picking up his ax.

We head out on the path to the lake, marked with sticks and knife marks on the bark of trees. We get to the clearing where the lake sits. I smile and set my knife down and start taking off my shirt, fumbling with the little buttons. I pull my tank top over my head and start on my pants. I kick off my shoes and run into the water. "I missed this," I sigh as Dylan joins me in the water.

"Me too. I didn't go to the woods while you were gone. I thought it wouldn't be the same without you here," He smiles at me.

My cheeks turn a faint shade of pink and I turn my head the other way, hoping he thinks it's just the sun. "It would be the same, your annoying little sister just wouldn't be there," I mumble.

"You're not annoying! I like having you around!" He says getting frustrated.

"You do?" I say and look back over at him. He nods his head and looks her in the eyes.

"It was lonely without you," He says in a soft voice. "It was like part of me was missing. Even Haley was worried."

I swim closer to him. "Really?" I ask him. He nods his head and swims even closer to me.

"I thought you wouldn't make it," He whispers. "I thought that, if you didn't win and died, then part of me would die too. My best part."

Tears well up in my eyes and I keep looking at him. I keep my gaze away from his eyes, for I don't want him to see my foolish tears. He lifts my chin up and forces me to look him in the eyes. He takes his other hand to wipe the few tears that fell from my eyes. We stand, only a few inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. I start getting nervous and avert my gaze all around, trying not to look him directly in the eye. "Look at me," He whispers. I look back up at him and we lock eyes again. He wraps his arms around my torso and starts leaning in. My heart skips a beat as I start leaning in too. Our lips meet and start moving together. I moan into his lips, making him groan. I pull away and stare at him.

"I'm sorry," He turns around in shame.

"Don't be. I-I liked it," I mumble the last part. He turns around and stares at me. I, once again, keep my gaze from his.

"But what we did was wrong!" He says and immediately regrets saying it. I feel tears pricking in my eyes again. I turn my back and cover my face with my hands.

"I know, I was stupid thinking what we did was okay," I start to make those hiccuping noises when I cry. I start walking toward the shore of the lake. He quickly follows behind me.

"Kristen! I didn't mean it like that!" He yells after me. He finally catches up with me and places his hands on my shoulders to stop me. I pull away like his touch burned me.

"Yes you did. You don't have to lie to make me feel better," I snap. I throw on my clothes and stomp back to the fence. He throws on his clothes and chases after me.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "What the hell?!" I scream.

"Kirsten," He says in a dead serious tone. "We need to talk about this," I start trembling, because he's never used that tone of voice on me. The only time ever time he's even used that tone of voice was when some guy was being an ass to me. His eyes soften when he realizes he scared me. "Yes, what we did was wrong, but that didn't mean I didn't like it too." He smiles.

I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face. "I love you, more than anything in the world," He announces. I jump up in his arms and kiss him again. And again. "And I love you, more than anything in this universe," I smile and pecks his lips. I do this again, but he holds the kiss and I don't hesitate to kiss him back. "I could get used to this," I mumble against his lips. "Me too," He agrees.

He starts to walk forward as I lock my legs around his waist. He walks until my back hits a tree. I wrap my arms around his back and run them up and down under his shirt. His arms move up to my shirt as he starts to pull it up. I pull away. "Wait, wait. I-I'm not ready for that," I say and look down in embarrassment.

He lifts my chin up and kisses me sweetly. "It's fine," He says. "I wouldn't do anything with you unless you say it's okay." He smiles. I peck his lips again before dropping my legs and grabbing his hand.

"You know we can't tell anyone about us, right?" I ask him, swinging our joined hands as we walk down the path back to our house.

"Yeah, I know. Some people probably expected it, since we were and still are inseparable," He says. I smile.

"Remember how everyone thought we were dating? Well, we are now. Right?" I ask him, stealing a glance at him, anticipating his reaction.

"Yeah, I remember," He smiles. "And yes, I think we should be dating, if that's okay with you," He says nervously.

"Psh," I scoff. "Of course it's okay with me." I blush and look down to the ground.

"Aww," he coos. "You look adorable when you blush," My cheeks get redder and I look around trying to hide it. "Come on, let me see your face," He says. I reluctantly look up at him. "See? You look so cute." He gushes. I look away again.

"No I don't," I squeak and start walking faster so I'm walking ahead of him. In two long strides, he's standing in front of me. "Don't hide it. It's adorable." He says looking down at me. I nod my head in understanding and start walking again. He walks in front of me and I run and jump on his back. He stumbles from the extra weight, but doesn't drop me. I hang my head in front of his and kiss him upside down. "This is why I say you're adorable." He mumbles. I smirk and keep kissing him. We finally get to the fence by ours house by the time I pull away.

I hop off his back and walk up to the fence. He goes under first and helps me under. He kisses me again before we have to go back to just being brother and sister. We walk back into the house and upstairs to my room. I walk into the bathroom and shower to get the dirt off my skin. I walk back out of the room, clad in only the towel that's wrapped just under my arms. I grab a bra and some underwear and slip them on. I put on some shorts and a tee-shirt over them. "Come on, let's check on Haley," I say.

We walk down the hall to the child's room. When we walk in they see our little sister still sleeping soundly in her bed. We both sigh contently before softly shutting the door and walking down to the kitchen. Silently we start making lunch.

"Isn't she just a little angel?" I say walking out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Yes, but that's what I presumed about you," He teases.

"You jerk," I smile and ruffle his hair. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "It seems to be only noon, so that means we have two more hours before the little one wakes up. What do you want to do till then?" I ask. He gets a mischievous grin on his face as he turns to me. I eye widen as thoughts whirl around my head. He rushes to pick me up before I can even snap out of my thoughts. I shriek and giggle as he runs up the stairs to my room. He lays me down on the queen sized bed and hovers over me with that same grin.

"It seems as though _I _have an idea of what we could do," He whispers huskily. A blush heats my cheeks thinking about _that_. He chuckles and kisses my warm cheek again. I peck his lips. He puts his hand on the back of my head to keep the kiss.

I scoot back so my back is pressed against the headboard of the bed. Our lips move in sync until he bites my bottom lip. I whimper and he slides his tongue over the spot he bit, making me moan. He pushes me back down on the bed as he throws his leg on the other side of me so he's straddling my waist.

We pull away breathless, staring into each other's eyes. "I like your idea," I say, smiling dumbly. I kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He places his hands on my flat stomach as he starts pulling my shirt up, exposing my stomach. I hastily pull away and he looks at me worried. "Sorry," I mumble, looking down like earlier.

"Hey," He says softly. "It's alright. I said I wouldn't do anything until you're ready, and I'm sticking to my word." He climbs off me and holds me in his arms. "I love you," He smiles. "I love you too," I say as I close my eyes.

"I didn't sleep much last night," I sigh.

"Why?" He asks.

"Nightmares," I say in my normal, soft voice. "They kept me up _all_ night. I thought I'd never fall asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped you fall asleep," He says as I roll over so I'm facing him.

"Because, I didn't want to bother you with something stupid," I say.

"That's not stupid!" He all but yells. In a softer tone he says, "Your problems are not stupid. They're anything but stupid." He kisses the top of my head.

I look up at him. "You really think so?" I ask. He nods his head.

"Of course I do, your problems are my problems," He says.

"Can I take a small nap before we rise Haley?" I ask.

"Of course you can," He says.

* * *

**2:00**

* * *

"Krissy, wake up. It's time to get Haley up," Dylan whispers in my ear.

"But I don't want to," I mumble, half opening my eyes. He smirks remembering how stubborn I can be.

"Come on, please. We could go back to the woods later. When it's dark. I know how much you love seeing the stars out there," He whispers. My emerald eyes flutter open and I rub the sleep out from them with my small fists.

"Really?" I ask excitedly. "Two times in one day?" Dylan nods his head and I climb out of the bed. I walk over to the bathroom and grab my hair brush. I run it through my copper hair before throwing it into a high ponytail on the top of my head. We walk back down the hall to our sister's room. I steal silently into the room to wake my sister. I get to the side of her bed and look down at the angelic face of my sleeping sister. As my hand reaches down to her shoulder, the young one's eyes snap open and she pounces on me. "Haley!" She yells. "What the heck?!"

"I was already awake," She smiles. "I just thought I could scare you."

"Oh, get off me you little munchkin," I push the girl off me.

"I was just joking around," She mutters.

* * *

**9:00**

* * *

"Come on, I found this really cool thing while you were gone," Dylan explains as we walk through the forest.

"Oh really?" I ask. "And what is this _really cool thing_?" I mock him.

"You'll see when we get there," He smiles.

"You smile a lot," I say looking up at him.

"Well, that's what happens when I hang around you, silly girl," He says. I, of course, blush and look to the ground.

"Well," I say quietly. "I didn't know I had that kind of influence on you."

"Psh," he scoffs. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed how guys fall head over heels for you. But now you're mine. And no one else's." He picks my up bridal style.

"Hey!" I squeal. "I have legs you know!"

"I know," He says. "But you're just so light, it seems like I'm just holding my arms out."

"I'm not _that _light," I scoff.

"Yes you are!" He says as they get to the 'really cool thing'. He slowly lets my legs drop to the ground as I stare in awe at the scene in front of me.

I stare at the dark blue waves lapping at their feet as the moon reflects on the surface of the ocean. "It's beautiful," I say, awestruck.

"I know, that's why I brought you here," He says. "Also," He turns to me and my head slowly turns in his direction. "I wanted to give you this," He pulls out a ring from his pocket. It's got a gold band with a small sapphire in the shape of a heart.

"I-It's beautiful. I love it," He slowly inches it on my finger. "Where did you get the time to buy this?"

"When you were sleeping, I stopped by the jewelry store so I could get this _just for you_," He says. "It's a promise ring. So you know that no matter what, I promise to always love you." I look up at him as he looks down at me. I stand on my tippy-toes and peck his lips.

"Well I love you too," I kiss him again. "I love you more than there are stars in the universe." I hold the next kiss longer. I place my hands on his hard chest as he puts his on my small waist. I slowly drag my hands down his chest to his abs.

"Wait," He pulls away. "You'd better stop now, or I won't be able to control myself after this," He warns me.

"Okay," I say sadly, completely dropping her hands.

"Hey," He says softly, holding up my hands in his. "You're too young for _that_. Maybe another time," He softly kisses my knuckles.

"Do you want to go home?" I ask pulling my cold hands away. "It's getting cold out here." I start walking back to the forest.

"Wait for me!" He calls after me. He runs up to where I'm walking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I hiss. "I'm just cold."

"Seriously," He says in the scary tone of voice he used earlier. "What. Is. Wrong?"

I tremble slightly before speaking, "It's just, when I want to go a step further you push me off even though earlier you wanted..._that_." I say embarrassed.

"Kirsten," He says. "I didn't push you off-"

"Yes you did!" I stop walking and he almost runs into my back.

"No I didn't," He says getting frustrated. "And I only said _no, _because I didn't want _you_ to do anything _I _would regret."

"Why would you regret it if we both wanted it?" I ask whipping around to face him.

"Because! You're my sister! It's one thing to be kissing, but sex?!" He exclaims.

"You weren't saying that in my room! Or in the woods earlier!" I turn on my heel and start walking again.

* * *

I run into the house and slam the door lightly, making sure I don't wake Haley or our mother.

I silently run up the stairs with tears streaming down my cheeks. I run into her room and close and lock the door before running and throwing myself on the bed and sobbing quietly. _Just when everything was perfect. Why did I have to run my mouth?_


	8. Chapter 8 Some News

Shortly after I locked myself in my bedroom, Dylan has run up the stairs to my bedroom and is now knocking softly on her door.

"Go away!" I said softly, yet still harshly.

"Please let me in. I want to work this out," He says softly. I fumble with the lock on my door before opening it. "Thank you," He says before walking in and sitting down on my bed.

"What is there to even work out?" I cross my arms over my bare-ish chest. I had already changed into my pajamas, which is only a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra.

"Everything," He sighs. "First of all, I don't see why you're mad at me."

My face softens when I see the pained expression on my brothers face. "Me neither," I whisper. "The reason I was mad at you was so stupid, and I'm sorry." I walk over to him and hug him. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his muscular arms around me.

"It wasn't stupid," He says. "_I _was." I look up at him.

"No you weren't," I say. "I was, because you were right. It's one thing for us to be kissing, but sex would be bad. It would practically buy us a one-way ticket to Hell."

"I just love you so much," He says. "And I want you too, more than anything. But if we did that you could get pregnant and give birth to an freak, an idiot."

"Can we just go to bed," I say tiredly. "I just need some sleep."

"Okay," Dylan says about to get up and leave, but I grab his arm and stop him.

"Stay with me, and keep away my nightmares," I say as I lay down on the big bed. He shrugs his shoulders and pulls off his shirt and pants and slips next to me, clad in only his boxers. I turn to face him and peck his lips before turning back around. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him, pressing me back against his hard chest so we're spooning. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," He whispers before kissing the top of my head and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

* * *

Kirsten isn't awake yet and is sleeping soundly. I take this time to study this creature in front of me. My eyes scan over her face, the small freckles that pepper her face, how her eyelashes are long enough to lay on her cheeks as she sleeps, her full pink lips. Her eyes flutter open and I get to see her emerald green eyes.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hi," She smiles.

"No nightmares?" I ask.

"No, I had a nightmare," She says.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I question.

"Because, once I opened my eyes and saw you there next to me, it was like it never happened," She says.

She turns over to face me-well, more like face my chest. She scoots up so we're eye level and kisses me. He kisses back immediately.

They pull apart. "We will have to get up in a few hours," She says. "I never got to swim in the _ocean_ last night."

"I guess you're right," I say about to sit up. She places her hand on my chest to stop me.

"I didn't mean right now," She says. "Anyway, we have some unfinished business to take care of." She grins mischievously. She pushes me so I'm laying on my back and climbs on me so she's straddling me. She smirks and bends down to kiss me. She runs her hands up and down my chest. I place my hands on her hips to keep her steady. Just as she starts kissing my jaw there's a soft knock on the door. She hurriedly gets off my chest as the door cracks open.

"Krissy?" Our younger sister asks. "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" She walks in. "Dylan? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Krissy had a bad dream, so I'm sleeping in here too," I explains glancing at her.

"Okay," She crawls up on the bed. "Can I?"

"Of course you can." She lays down in between us two teens.

"Goodnight," Her eyes flutter closed.

"Goodnight," We say in unison.

The little one is soon to be soundly asleep. Kirsten looks up at me as Haley wraps her arms around her. 'She's so adorable,' She mouths to me.

'Like you,' I mouth back. She blushes and looks away. She kisses my cheek before closing her eyes. I sigh and close my eyes.

* * *

**Kirsten's POV**

* * *

When we wake up in the morning we see Haley has already left. When she left, us two got tangled in each other's arms. I giggle girlishly as he chuckles nervously. We quickly untangle ourselves and get up. "Not exactly how I expected to wake up," I say. "But that doesn't mean I didn't like it." I poke him in the shoulder.

"Yeah," He says scratching that back of his neck.

"Was it better than waking up tangled in a child's arms?" I ask playfully cocking an eyebrow up.

"You practically _are _a child," He grumbles. My playful expression falls from my face and I have my mouth open in an 'o' shape as I step back from him.

"Is that all you think of me?" I whisper.

"No, no! That's not what I meant," He tries explaining.

"Is that why you wouldn't...you know, with me?" I ask.

"No, and yes," He says looking around. "I didn't want to do anything we'd both regret the next morning, and you're still only fifteen. You're too young for sex."

"You won't be saying that when-" I stop myself and look around the room. _The entire house is probably bugged. I'm not safe to be saying these things._

'I'll tell you later,' I mouth to him before throwing on some clothes and running down stairs.

I eat some cereal and then go and run back upstairs. On my way to my room I bump into Dylan. "Where do you want to meet?" He whispers.

"In the woods. By the lake. I'll tell you on the way to the ocean," I whisper back before walking into my room. I grab out some tan cargo pants and a light green tee-shirt. I slip on some tennis shoes and tie my hair up in a high pony tail. I run down stairs and out the back door.

I climb a tree and wait for Dylan to pass. As soon as he does I jump down out of the tree in front of him, scaring him half to death.

"Kirsten," He breaths. "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry," I flutter my eyelashes innocently.

"So, what were you talking about, back in the room?" He asks grabbing my hand as we walk to our new meeting place.

"I-I, well, back when I was in the Capital, Johanna told me that President Snow sells some of the victor's bodies. Like prostitution. And she said that I might have to do that when I go to the Capital next," I explain looking to the ground.

"What?!" He roars. "I will not let him do that to you! I love you too much to let that happen!"

"Dylan," I put my hand on his shoulder. "She said there's no choice. She said I _have _to. Or else"

"Or else what?" He snaps turning around. "What could he do that's any worse than degrading yourself to _that_?!"

"She didn't tell me," I say. "She said you don't have a choice. I'm sorry," He wraps his arms around me and crushes me against him and sobs. I'm surprised by this gesture, but I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around his mid section. "Ssh," I hush him. "It's okay."

He pulls away. "I'm sorry," He says. "I should be the one holding you while you cry. How are you so calm?!"

"It's my fate. If I'm destined to do then I have to do it."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry I made this chapter a bit short. My puppy got sick and is in the hospital right now...

I'll tell you if she makes it!


	9. Chapter 9 A Real Sin

**AN: **Yup, she made it! I was so worried.

You guys probably don't really care, but that's alright! You guys don't really need to know what goes on in my life unless it's something preventing me from writing! :3

**This story might talk about sins, Heaven, Hell, etc. and if you're an atheist, don't hate this story. I told you guys in the beginning that this story was going to be based off Flowers in the Attic. **

Also, I'm re-doing this story and making it in first person. And I'm changing Tyler's name to Dylan. ^^

* * *

We walk silently back through the forest.

"What do you think is going to happen while I'm away during my victory tour?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I'll stay at home thinking about you," He grumbles.

"My birthday is next month. The month before the victory tour," I inform him.

"I know," He says a little less moody. "How could I forget?" He smiles weakly.

"What do you think mom is going to get me?" I ask.

"I don't know," He says.

"Probably nothing," I mumble to myself.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He asks turning to me as we walk.

"Because she hates me!" I nearly yell. "Haven't you noticed before?! How on my birthdays she always has something more important to do?! How when I had to leave to go to the Hunger Games she didn't even come to say 'goodbye', or 'farewell', or 'have fun in Hell'?! Or when I got back she didn't hug me, she hugged you and Haley like you two were the ones who almost died?!"

"I-I'm sorry," He stammers because I've never really yelled like that. "I never noticed."

"Obviously!" I say. "You're her son, her crowned jewel, her baby boy, her prince. She probably made you believe _I _was the bad one at one point. That I was the one who didn't love her even though at first I tried to. She hated me even before dad died!" I twist the ring our father gave me around her finger. "Before dad died," I say in a calmer, more serious tone as a lone tear slips from my eye. "It felt like I only had one parent. Now I have no one."

"You have me," He says walking up to me and grabbing my hands in his and looking down and my face. "Aren't I all you need?"

"A _father_, Dylan. You're my _boyfriend_. I love you. And I need you. But I still need a father figure in my life. And so does Haley," I say. "What is going to happen when she starts treating you two like she treats me. I'm used to it, but I couldn't bare it is she did that to you two."

"Now that I know she does that to you. I don't think _I _can bare it when she does it to _you_."

"You've been able to before," I mumble as I start walking again.

"Because I never noticed before!" He says frustrated.

"Whatever!" I start walking faster.

"What's your problem?!" He yells after me, making me stop in my tracks. "Ever since you and I got together, you started acting like a bitch. What's the problem?"

"I don't even know!" I laugh. Not my sweet, cute laugh, but a bitter, cold, bone-chilling laugh. It starts raining. "Maybe we're just not meant to be with each other. Maybe that's why God made us brother and sister and not boyfriend and girlfriend," I pull the ring he gave me off my finger and throws it at him. "Take the ring back. Or give it to some other girl."

* * *

I run to the other side of the forest. Not home, that's where he'd look for me. I keep running until I trip on a tree root sticking out of the ground. I hear growling coming from above me and I look up and come face to face with a giant wolf. I flash back to my games and see the giant wolf creatures chasing after me and the one that look a chunk of flesh from my calf. I scream as the wolf jumps on me and starts biting and scratching at me. I feel its claws scrape across my forehead, and the blood that oozes out of the wound. The blood travels down my forehead into my eyes, blocking my vision. I black out.

* * *

I groan as I feel a stinging sensation on my back. 'Ssh' I hear after that.

My eyes crack open and I see a pillow in front of me. I feel something cold on her back then that damn stinging again.

I roll over and cringe at the pain I feel all over. "Roll back over," A deep masculine voice commands. I look up and see my brother in front of me.

"Why did you come and get me?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

"Because your my sister, and I love you," He says turning me back over so he can keep rubbing some antiseptic on the cuts on my back.

"Where are am I? And why am I naked?" I ask ignoring that last comment.

"We're in my room. And you aren't naked, you still have your underwear on. I have to get this antiseptic on your back so none of your scratches get infected," He says.

"What happened?" I ask rubbing my head where a headache was starting to form.

"From what I saw, you got attacked by a lone wolf. When I got there the wolf left, but you passed out. You lost a lot of blood and I'm surprised you woke up so soon. I haven't even started on the wounds on your..._ front_," He says and a faint blush heats my cheeks.

He finishes on my back and has me turn over. "You can cross your arms over your chest," He says. "I'm pretty sure it didn't get there too much. I'll get it later."

I smile at how compassionate he is. I place my hand over my breasts so I can cover them. He starts dabbing the small cotton ball over my stomach. He cringes every time I do. "Sorry," He says. "It would be worse if these got infected."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you still care," I say. He stops dabbing and looks up at me.

"Of course I still care," He says softly. "I'll never stop caring," He leans in to kiss me.

The door swings open and our mother walks in. "Hey Dylan! I couldn't find you anywhere-" Her sentence drops off as she looks up and sees Dylan and I about to kiss. "Dylan?!" She screeches. "What are you doing?!" He jumps off me as she says this. Our mother pulls both of us out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"You," She says pointing at me as she sits down at the table. I stand back from the table, still covering my breasts with my hands. Dylan stands behind me. "You little whore. Taking advantage of _my _son."

"Tyler get out of here," I say bravely pointing to the back door. "I'll be there soon," I whisper. He hesitates but still goes.

"I wasn't taking advantage of him," I say calmly, when on the inside I was screaming, kicking, swearing, and getting ready to rip mother's pretty little face off her pretty little head. "You just came in at the wrong time."

"Wrong time?! You were about to kiss him! My son! My baby-"

"What about me?!" I yell, my calm facade fading away quickly. "I'm your daughter, but you probably never even cared about that!" I scream.

"No daughter of mine would try to _kiss _my son! Now get out of here! Go!" My mother yells like I'm a wild animal. I do, and run to the fence and crawl under it. I run in the direction I think Dylan went and keep running until I get there.

I see him standing by the lake with his hands in his pockets, pacing back and forth. I run to him and jump on him and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kiss him on the lips as tears stream down my cheeks. He wraps his arms around my. "What happened?" He asks.

"She told me I took advantage of you," I say.

"But _I_ took advantage of _you_," He says.

"No," I say. "I wanted that just as much as I want this," I kiss him again and start taking his shirt off.

"Kirsten," He says. "Stop, before you do something you'll regret."

"But I want this. And I know you want this," I say. "Please."

"Are you sure?" He asks laying me down in the soft grass.

"Yes. I'm sure," I says.

He smiles and kisses me again. I pull his shirt off and unbuckle his belt. He takes one of my breasts in his hand and caresses the nipple with his thumb, making my breath hitch in my throat. I pull his pants down and throw them aside. With a hot blush heating my cheeks I reach down to pull his boxer-shorts down. He chuckles and pulls them down for me. He pulls down my panties, too. He pulls back a little to look at me fully. My big breasts, my wide hips, my small waist, and beautiful face. I feel his eyes scanning up and down my body and I start squirming and I raise my arms to cover my breasts. "Don't," He says. "You look beautiful."

His head hovers down to one of my breasts and kisses the nipple. My breath hitches in my throat again. He does this again. He places his hand on my other breast and pinches my nipple while sucking the other. I feel his member getting harder against my leg. His other hand travels down to my dripping center. He runs the pad of his thumb over my clitoris. I moan, making him harder. He dips one finger inside me. He pumps it in and out, and adds another finger. He adds another finger, and no sooner my walls clench around his fingers and then I cum. While I'm still laying with my eyes closed, he lines himself up with my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I nod my head and he pushes in slowly. My jaw clenches as I start feeling some pain. He pushes halfway in before stopping and waiting for me to used to his size before pushing in further. He stops once again once he's all the way in. A small tear slips from my eye and he wipes it away. He kisses my cheek before moving a bit. I nod my head, indicating he can start moving again. He slowly moves in and out.

"Faster," I command. I grip the grass as he pumps in and out of me. I feel the familiar feeling of my walls tightening and soon I climax, spilling my juices down my legs to the ground. He fills me with his hot seed right after that. He pulls out and lies beside my panting form. He kisses my cheek again.

"I love you," I say looking over at him.

"I love you too," He says and wraps his arms around my waist.

We stay laying silently next to each other until the sun has set and the stars have come out.

"We can never do that again," I warn.

"Why? I _want _to feel this way about you. I _want _to be able to caress your body without feeling wrong. I _want_ this," He says. "I want _you_."

"I want this too," I admit. "But that was sin. That was wrong."

"If what we have is a sin, then Hell would be Heaven with you."


	10. Chapter 10 Awkward

**AN: **Holy fucking Jesus. I'm sorry about how long it took to update.

But, don't worry, for I haven't been idle during thou time. (That was fun to write ^^) I have been editing, and revising all my chapters, fixing things and changing the story from 3rd person to 1st person. It was quite tedious, and I wanted to rip my hair out, but I still got it done! I also added some things in, like the first time it was Dylan's point of view, and I made the ride on the train from District Seven to the Capital longer, with a bit more detail. And I actually made it so Kirsten got some injuries in her games. So, I did I shit-ton of work, on top of all the school work the teachers have been loading on our asses.

Oh yeah, and I'm posting this on my Birthday! Kind of a birthday present from me to you. ^^

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

We walk silently back through the forest. I look down at my feet as I walk, for I'm unable to look at Dylan, who is walking silently beside me.

"This won't ruin what we had, will it?" Dylan speaks up first.

"Of course not," I say and keep walking.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you can barely even look at me right now," He says looking over at me. I still don't look his way.

"Yes I'm sure," I finally look over at him.

"Okay," He breathes a sigh of relief. Do you want to go to the ocean?"

"Yes!" I immediately forget about anything that happened tonight and jump into his arms. "Carry me!" I say swinging my legs. He chuckles and turns around and heads to the beach.

When we get there I hop out of his arms and quickly pull off my clothes, leaving on my undergarments. I run and dive into the water before Dylan even has his clothes off.

I emerge from the water and wade around gracefully. He dives in and swims up next to me.

"So, what do you think of swimming in the _ocean_? He asks.

"It feels like I'm gliding on air," I sigh contently. "I wish I knew how to float," I say. "When ever I try, I sink to the ground like a rock."

"Here," He walks closer to me. I feel the heat radiating off him. "Try laying on your back." I do as he say and lay on my back. I immediately start sinking. He lifts his hand so it touching my back and his other one so it's laying on my stomach. I shiver as his touch sends heat down my spine to core. _No! _I mentally scream at myself. _Nothing else can happen! Nothing! _"Try holding your breath," He says, completely oblivious to what I'm feeling.

"I take it back," I say hastily before I do another thing I'll regret. "I can learn some other time. It's getting late and I'm cold."

"Are you sure?" He asks again.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm pretty tired too."

"Okay," He says and makes his way out of the water. I follow close behind.

I slip back into my clothes and start walking. When we get back to the house we both walk silently in the back door and up the stairs to my room. I change into some pajamas and crawl into bed. Dylan stands next to the bed and looks down at me before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

I close my eyes and enter a world plagued with nightmares.

_I walk into the bathroom and shower. I get out and walk over to the mirror. I smile at my image I see. Suddenly my face changes into that of my father's. "What happened to you?!" He screams at me. I cringe away but keep my eyes on the mirror. "Dating my son; your brother?! Is this what happens when I die? The ultimate sin against God!" Tears stream down my face. "Why don't you marry your sister while you're at it?! Or fuck your mother?!" My head snaps up. Anger fills my face and my eyes and I punch the mirror. _

_"Don't say that!" I yell. "I love him! And you can't change that!" I scream hitting the glass with both fists. I wipe my wet eyes and blood gets in my eyes. I hear my father laugh, as I scream and hit the glass again with both my fists, shattering it. _

My eyes snap open and I look around, still screaming. "Ssh, ssh, you're alright. You're fine. Please, stop screaming." My throat goes raw and I finally stop. I hear a sigh next to me and I look over and see Dylan kneeling next to me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and sob into his chest while he rubs my back soothingly. "What happened?" He asks and I tell him everything that happened in my nightmare. "That wouldn't happen, you know that. Dad would support our relationship. He would be happy that we are happy."

"You're right," I say. "Dad loves us and he would be happy." He looks like he's about to stand up and leave, but I grab his arm and pull him closer to me. "Don't leave yet. I don't care about what happened today that would make it awkward for you to stay. I don't want to be parted from you for another minute."

"Are you sure?" He asks for the third time tonight.

"Of course I am. Come here," He hesitates slightly before pulling his shirt off and laying down next to me and wraping his tan arms around my waist. He kisses my temple and closes his eyes. My eyes linger on his face for another minute before closing.

* * *

My eyes open slowly. "Hey," I hear above me. I look up and see Dylan looking down at me, grinning. "Hi," I reply. I lift my head from his chest and yawn and stretch my arms out above my face. "What time is it?" I ask. "Ten," He says. I lay my head back down on his chest and cuddle up to him.

"You know, you look adorable when you do that," He says. I smile and blush. "So, what happened last night, when we were swimming?"

"I told you, it was late, and I was cold," I say. I sit up and place my hands on his chest while smiling seductively. "And anyway, yesterday's events left me _really _tired."

"I love it when you turn into a little seductress," He says grinning up at me before leaning in to kiss me. I smirk and kiss him back. He places his hand on the back of my head to keep me there. Suddenly the door opens and I jump off him just as Johanna walks into my room.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieks. "Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything important!" She says about to walk out of the room.

I sigh and say, "No, you didn't interrupt anything _important_." She walks back into the room.

"Is that Dylan?" She asks, astonished.

"Y-Yes," I say looking down with tears of shame welling up in my eyes. She walks over to the side of the bed and lifts my chin.

There are only a few rare moments when she is compassionate. This is one of those times. "I didn't mean it like that," She says softly. "I was just a little... surprised. That's all."

"You're not grossed out, or ashamed to even know me?" I voice my fears.

"Of course not!" She says. "I was actually expecting it. You know, you both were so close, though, you still are." She laughs. "Well, I'm here to take you and get you ready for some interviews."

"What interviews? The Victory Tour isn't 'till a month," I say confused.

"No, these reporters aren't for the Victor's Tour. They're more to see how you're doing, how you like the house, you know, stuff like that," She says.

"Oh," I say. "Okay." I stand up and allow her to usher me into another room to get prepared.


End file.
